The invention pertains to a device for producing signal tones of different tone levels by means of chimes that are suspended from a shared carrier plate in an oscillating manner and chime when striking opposing surfaces.
In known devices with chime tubes that are suspended in a freely oscillating manner, signal tones are produced when centrally arranged striking elements of wood or the like impact on the chime tubes. Devices of this type have a decorative purpose or signal windy conditions if they are suspended outdoors. In other known variations, signaling by means of an external mechanical actuation is possible due to an extension of the striking elements.
One disadvantage of these arrangements can be seen in the fact that the circular arrangement of the chime tubes is limited to a minimum diameter because a centrally arranged striking element is required. In addition, the differences between the various chime tube diameters is very limited because the striking distance between the chime tubes and the striking element is also limited in order to achieve a minimum sound intensity. This means that significant differences in tone levels can only be realized by utilizing chimes of different lengths. However, the length of the chimes is also limited due to decorative or spatial circumstances such that the differences in tone levels lie in a very limited range. Consequently, these variations cannot be actuated by an electric pulse (e.g., the actuation of a bell button).
One proposal for eliminating this deficiency was disclosed in DE-PS 197 31 582. In this publication, the striking element is replaced with a centrally arranged motor that drives 3 clapper lines which strike the chimes with their ends beginning at a certain rotational speed. In embodiments for slower rotational speeds and for a larger-size variations, springable clappers are provided as striking elements. The disadvantage of these arrangements can be seen in the fact that the partially elastic impact of the clapper lines results in a brief imbalance that is also transferred onto the punctiform suspension via the motor axle. This means that the entire arrangement, i.e., the suspension, the chimes and the striking assembly, begins to oscillate. This is particularly problematic if the electric pulse (e.g., the actuation of the bell button) is preserved over an extended period of time because the clapper lines are wound around the chime tubes and vice versa and the arrangement ultimately fails. This oscillation of the entire arrangement is also increased by the initial rotational pulse of the motor which is not compensated by the punctiform suspension. In addition, the brief imbalance of the clapper lines which occurs after each impact of the clapper lines on the chime tubes causes problems in the shaft-rotor connection, in particular, with respect to the durability of this connection.
The solution proposed in DE-PS 197 31 582 also does not allow the use of chimes with significantly different diameters for producing substantial differences in tone levels of the chords, namely because the striking distance between the chimes arranged around the centrally situated motor and the clapper lines or springable clappers needs to be constant. In this proposed solution, the differences in tone levels of the chime tubes also can, as described above, only be realized by varying the length of the chime tubes.
The present invention is based on the objective of developing a device for producing signal tones of different tone levels which acoustically signals an electric pulse (e.g., the actuation of a bell button) with one or more chords.
This objective is attained with the characteristics disclosed in claim 1.
The advantages attained with the invention can, in particular, be seen in the fact that no striking element is required. This means that the structural size can be significantly reduced. Since it is possible to actuate the arrangement by means of an electric pulse, it is no longer confined to certain locations but can be arranged at arbitrary locations as long as sufficient space is available. When using chime tubes as the chimes, the chime tube diameters may differ significantly because the chime tubes no longer need to be arranged in a circle. It is merely required to arrange the chime tubes such that they chime when they strike opposing surfaces during the oscillating movement of the carrier plate or after the oscillating movement of the carrier plate is completed. This means that the attainable differences in tone levels lie in an unlimited range. In order to ensure the function of the arrangement, at least two chimes need to be provided, with five chimes being particularly preferred. In addition, the reproducibility of the chime tube impact is, according to the invention, no longer impaired in the form of an oscillation of the entire arrangement caused by the rotational pulse of the starting motor or the striking of the chime tubes with the aid of clapper lines or springable clappers. One advantageous embodiment of the invention is disclosed in claim 2. The additional development according to claim 2 makes it possible to utilize a gearless motor such that the price for commercial applications is significantly reduced. However, the utilization of a gear motor according to claim 7 makes it possible to simplify the mounting of the electric chimes and to minimize the structural size of the drive. Another advantage of the arrangement according to the invention can be achieved if an external mechanical actuation of the arrangement by means of a wind force, the arrangement of the chimes above a door or a manual actuation can still be realized claim 15 provides the additional advantage that the energy supplied to the chimes in the form of motive energy can be precisely defined due to the limitation of the electric pulse and the pause between two electric pulses. This means that the attainable sound intensity of the signaling arrangement can be adjusted, and that an uncontrolled oscillation of the chime tube arrangement is prevented.